InGen Employees
InGen employed many people. Many employees are named in the novels, films, games and comics. People from all canons are listed here. People that were only temporary hired by InGen, like Alan Grant, Roland Tembo or Billy Yoder, are not included in this list. CEO * John Hammond * Peter Ludlow Board of Directors * Nicholas/Maquire - Deleted Board Room Scene. *'Twenty others' Management * J. Hall - Profession: Head of China Office, Clearance: 3-J, Canon: The Lost World PS game. * S. Jayhawk - Profession: Head of Kansas Office, Clearance: 3-G, Canon: The Lost World PS game. * D. Nansen - Profession: Field Office, Clearance: 2-Y, Canon: The Lost World PS game. Public relations * P. Gilmore - Profession: Diplomacy Moves, Canon: The Lost World PS game. * Ed Regis - Profession: Public relations manager, Canon: Novel. Human Resources * Maria Dillinger - Profession: Personnel Director, Canon: InGen Employee Handbook. * P. Hart - Profession: Human Resources, Clearance: 1-Y, Canon: The Lost World PS game. * Steve Hyland - Profession: Employee Relations, Canon: InGen Employee Handbook. Software engineers * J. Aguilar - Profession: Network Support, Clearance: 2-Q, Canon: The Lost World PS game. * Mike Backes - Profession: Programmer, Canon: novel and The Lost World PS game . * S. Hyman - Profession: SDI Consultant, Clearance: 2-M, Canon: The Lost World PS game. * C. Wallace - Profession: Software Engineer, Clearance: 1-D, Canon: The Lost World PS game. Engineers * D. Ellingson - Profession: RC Unit Technician, Clearance: 2-D, Canon: The Lost World PS game. * David Graff - Profession: Technician, Canon: Jurassic Park: TrespasserJurassic Park: Trespasser/Voiceover List: VH51, script, VH52. "Two German technicians were accused of conspiring... David Graff and Hans Tubke were caught at midnight by the waterfront. They had planned to breach the main computer vault and remove some of the data stored there.".. * J. Norr - Profession: JP Jeep Mechanic, Clearance: 2-H, Canon: The Lost World PS game. * Hans Tubke - Profession: Technician, Canon: Jurassic Park: Trespasser. * David Vaughn - Profession: Technician, Canon: Jurassic Park: Survival. Marketing * J. Batter - Profession: Assistant to , Clearance: 1-L, Canon: The Lost World PS game. * A. Bennett - Profession: Head of Marketing, Clearance: 3-W, Canon: The Lost World PS game. * I. Cho - Profession: Chief Financial Officer, Clearance: 3-D, Canon: The Lost World PS game. * J. Nuzzi - Profession: Marketing Intern, Clearance: 1-R, Canon: The Lost World PS game. Excavators * Juanito Rostagno - Profession: proprietor of the Mano de Dios Amber Mine, Canon: . * M. Ontoni - Profession: , Clearance: 2-A, Canon: The Lost World PS game. Scientists (microbiologists) * Norman Atherton - Profession: Embryologist, Canon: novel and Jurassic Park: Trespasser. * Backes - Profession: Geneticist?, Canon: The Lost World (novel)Michael Crichton (1995). The Lost World (novel), chapter Laboratory, page 546-549 (Novel bundle). Note: "T.R. Evans" (p. 546) isn't an InGen scientist. Dr. Evans sequenced the chicken Eryf1 protein, which Dr. Wu et al used as a reference. See NCBI.. * David Banks - Profession: Research assistant, Canon: Jurassic Park: The Game. * Artie Bridges - Profession: Geneticist, Canon: Return to Jurassic Park. * Chang - Profession: Geneticist, Clearance: 89 Pen, Canon: The Lost World (novel). * Monica Collins - Profession: Clinical Geneticist, Canon: InGen Technologies: Tomorrow, Today (Video). Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FYVUnaoyfkk * Irene Corts - Profession: Embryologist, Canon: Jurassic Park Dinosaur Battles. * A. Gershon - Profession: BioChemist, Clearance: 2-K, Canon: The Lost World PS game. * Gustavus - Profession: Geneticist, Canon: Return to Jurassic Park V. * CC/D-P. Jenkins - Profession: Geneticist?, Canon: The Lost World (novel). * T. McDibitt - Profession: Nutritionist, Clearance: 1-A, Canon: The Lost World PS game. * Murillo - Profession: Geneticist, Canon: Return to Jurassic Park. * Sylvia Nurren - Profession: Biocurator, Canon: * Christopher Reddy - Profession: Senior Geneticist, Canon: * Lori Ruso - Profession: Cell biologist?, Canon: The Lost World (novel). * Laura Sorkin - Profession: Paleo-Geneticist, Canon: Jurassic Park: The Game. * Venn - Profession: Geneticist?, Clearance: LLv-1, Canon: The Lost World (novel). * Henry Wu - Profession: Geneticist, Canon: novel and film. Animal Handlers * K. Anguangto - Profession: Pachy Specialist, Clearance: 1-R, Canon: The Lost World PS game. * C. Comstock - Profession: Head Zookeeper, Clearance: 1-S, Canon: The Lost World PS game. * T. Goodwin - Profession: Animal Specialist, Clearance: 2-B, Canon: The Lost World PS game. * L. Van Pelt - Profession: Elephant Wrangler, Clearance: 3-Q, Canon: The Lost World PS game. * S. Townshend - Profession: Herbevore Handler, Clearance: 1-P, Canon: The Lost World PS game. * T. Tragos - Profession: Raptor Wrangler, Clearance: 2-T, Gender: female, Canon: The Lost World PS game. * D. Tripodi - Profession: Exterminator, Clearance: 2-E, Canon: The Lost World PS game. * Frances White - Profession: Ethologist, Canon: Jurassic Park: Dangerous Games II. Workman * P. Davis - Profession: River Ride Forman, Clearance: 2-F, Canon: The Lost World PS game. Employee support * M. Brown - Profession: "Lord of the Dance", Clearance: 3-B, Canon: The Lost World PS game. * M. Hall - Profession: Daycare Manager, Clearance: 1-F, Canon: The Lost World PS game. * J. Molen - Profession: Acting Workshop, Canon: The Lost World PS game. * D. Tinkley - Profession: Sensitivity Training, Clearance: -, Canon: The Lost World PS game. Security * Jim Boutcher - Profession: Director of Security, Canon: InGen Employee Handbook. * M. From - Profession: Guard Dog Trainer, Clearance: 2-L, Canon: The Lost World PS game. * M. Heilemann - Profession: Weapons Specialist, Clearance: 2-U, Canon: The Lost World PS game. * J. Ingliasias - Profession: Security Officer, Clearance: 3-F, Canon: The Lost World PS game. * R. Oyler - Profession: Marksman 1st Class, Clearance: 2-C, Canon: The Lost World PS game. * Edgar Prather - Profession: Security?, Canon: Jurassic Park: Raptors Hijack. Jurassic Park See ''Jurassic Park Employees for a list.'' Jurassic World See ''Jurassic World Employees for a list.'' Unknown * P. Piaseckyj - Profession: -, Clearance: 1-E, Canon: The Lost World PS game, Trivia: Possibly a spy for BioSyn. * N. Desomov - Profession: ?, Clearance: 3-U, Canon: The Lost World PS game. Trivia: "MIA ( ?) on Isla Nublar". * P. Hirschmann - Profession: -, Clearance: 1-Z, Canon: The Lost World PS game, Trivia: "Stepped on by T. rex". *'Unknown - 'LaFontaine * Parker - Profession: ?, Canon: Jurassic Park: The Game. * - Profession: Mighty Adventurer, Clearance: 2-G, Canon: The Lost World PS game. * W. Shea - Profession: Piton Training, Clearance: 3-V, Canon: The Lost World PS game. Trivia *The grand majority of these names come from the Human Hunter level of a The Lost World PlayStation game. References * Category:Lists